


Just for Me.

by lavenderamy01



Category: Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2018-12-22 11:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderamy01/pseuds/lavenderamy01
Summary: Boop





	Just for Me.

Its all for me!!!!!

But seriously it is. I've worked on this cringy story for almost 17 chapters and I hate it. So I'm using this as notes and ideas for my new stories. Nothing will get posted aside from this chapter cause I want to keep this here but if you'd like, go check out my other works!: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017464/chapters/40006662 and https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065260


End file.
